Something To Look Forward To
by Catti666
Summary: I did comeback! Oneshot. What actually happened when Snape died? Snape's POW. That is my take on that. I hope you like it. Please R & R!


**Hey all, that is a day for celepration. I GOT SOMETHING WRITTEN FIRST TIME FOR HALF OF YEAR! You can blame my job, really. Moreover, I didn't need as much help with its corrections as I needed before. That is wonderful. I'm so proud of myself. Ok, this is short but give it a shot! Wrote it in ten hours including breaks.**

**Something To Look Forward To**

**There was so much pain. His whole shoulder was burning inside out with poison flowing through his veins traveling the pain alongside it. He wasn't sure what to think about it. He'd always known that he could not trust anybody, including the Dark Lord. That was the end. He couldn't even keep his promise to Dumbledore that he would tell the needed information to the little brat now. Maybe he really deserved to die this way. Lonely as ever. A creaking floor alerted him that someone was around. When he finally saw who was there his heart started pounding quicker. He'd been imagining he would never see him again but there that little brat was looking actually quite shocked. It seemed the whole year on the run had not been good for him. He certainly looked scrawnier than before. What reminded him of this fact was that the boy had never seemed too healthy. **_**So much for pampering**_** he thought a bit guiltily.**

**Harry came and looked into his eyes just like… her. All this time he'd been trying to avoid looking at the little…; no, Harry. This boy could have been his son. **

**It was all his fault that it didn't happen. He'd always been odd one out in Slytherin untill he called her… by that horrible name. It'd been so hard in Slytherin having an almost girlfriend in Gryffindor.**** H****e had been struggling to keep some kind of relationship in Slytherin. The fact that he'd been hiding his relationship with Lily from Slytherin**** had been a big wedge between them. But calling her with that nasty name had been a last straw for her. She never forgave him. **

**Since then it'd been a living hell. He'd given in to his classmates' persuasion about the dark side. Of course as there was nothing positive for him to look forward to, this way he at least got some acceptance. Never had it been so easy in Slytherin untill then. He was so keen for company so it'd been a piece of cake to convert him into the dark side. Even something to occupy his mind when his Lily was starting to be seen around with that idiot. He thought James should have been in Slytherin instead of Gryffingor; he certainly was sly enough for it. He would have done well in Slytherin.**

**But these eyes… this look, they were not James', no matter how much he was alike to him other ways. He should have looked closer before. It'd been a pain for him to see Harry so alike to his archenemy when Harry could have been his son. He had been an idiot when he hadn't realized similarities to Lily before. He'd been blind. That worry in those eyes; even for him! He'd been an idiot for comparing that boy to anybody else but his Lily. Only Lily would have worried about someone who had been treating her so badly; now her son stared down doing exactly the same as Lily had done in the past. **

**He knew he was dying but he didn't feel bad about it. He felt as if he was ripping away from his own body, a feeling that was not entirely unpleasant. Since he lost Lily he'd had only pain and suffering. He longed to let go but something was keeping him behind. There was but one thing he regretted and he didn't want to go without doing something about it. He couldn't die untill he had told Harry what had really happened. Dumbledore had asked him to tell Harry the necessary information****. ****Actually, he yearned to tell Harry much more about the boy's mother and himself****. He only**** now realized that the boy knew very little about his parents. **

**So he used the only methed he had left in his state… memories. He didn't have too much energy left and he was feeling dangerously drawsy. But he used his last powers in the effort. He shed memory by memory and cried as the memories from the past took over him. There was something to look forward to; those eyes.**

**Finally, the world left him, but those eyes remained. Someone was speaking to him in a soft womanly voice from the dark as the pain ceased totally.**

**. "I knew you would do it eventually. I missed you too" Everything felt better as the soft body touched him; though he knew he was already dead. Maybe Dumbledore had been right after all. Dying is only another Adventure. **

I hope you like it, I sure do. Please review and tell what you think about it! My first story for half of year.


End file.
